My queen
by 1danterocks
Summary: When Arya gets hurt in an ambush it is up to Eragon to keep her safe. ExA .One of my first tries in fanfiction,suggestions or flames are welcome.T for hints of adult themes ,but it's pretty innocent,at least for now.I dont know if i will continue the story,maybe if someone likes it, i will give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon POV

It was all my fault.

Arya was now suffering because of me. If only the blade had struck me instead of her. If only I was focused on my surroundings instead of her unparalleled beauty.

But alas, it is too late now.

I picked up and examined the savage's knife. It was nothing more than a sharpened bone, but I could smell the sly poison that covered its toothed edges.

I left a sigh of relief- I knew that poison. It was extracted from a rare tulip that blossomed near rivers. Some hunters use it, because of its non-lethal properties that can paralyze the victim but rarely kills it. Arya was just unconscious, weakened from the venom and the exhaustion of the battle.

I expended my mind to search for a place to pass the night. The sun was almost behind the mountains and it was already starting to get chilly. I found a small cave that was unoccupied by wild animals and carried Arya inside. Just in time too, because as soon as I got there, I heard a thunder and the first raindrops started to fall.

I walked to the far end of the cave and put her gently on the ground. I then took a blanket from my bag and placed it on the floor, making a more comfortable place for Arya to sleep.

I had just moved her to her newly constructed bed and was about to gather some wood to light a fire when I realized how cold Arya was.

I panicked- she was whimpering and shivering in her sleep and her skin was as pale as chalk.

I immediately dashed to my bag and used every blanket I carried to cover her up to the chin. I then placed my hand to the blankets and whispered some words in the ancient language to warm them. I ran out of the cave and quickly gathered all the broken branches that were scattered near the entrance.

I didn't even notice the whipping of the rain. If anyone caught a glimpse of me running around in the mud , diving into the bushes and cutting them with Brisingr, he would surely had mistaken me for a madman.

And mad I was because the chosen of my heart, the love of my life was freezing in that damn cave!

I returned to her full of scratches ,tossed the wood as close to her bed as I dared,without risking of harming her. With a word I lit the wood on fire. Brisingr lit too and I, cursing irritably, had to put it out. I placed it in my scabbard and rushed over to Arya.

I knelt near her and after a nervous glance at her face. I touched her hand under the covers. She had warmed up a little, but she was still pale.

I felt my heart sink as I watched her laying there weak and defenseless. Dark thoughts invaded my mind.

What if the venom affected the elves differently from humans and the animals? What if her temperature kept falling down?

Arya shivered again and I knew what I had to do even if that made her hate me. I slowly put the blankets aside and started stripping her.

First her armor and the weapons and after that her clothes. I blushed and looked away as I stripped her of her underwear. I felt like the worst kind of criminal, betraying her trust in me. I drew strength from the thought- I couldn't let her suffer. She would understand, wouldn't she? I undressed as well and used my clothes to wipe up the rain from my body.

I stood embarrassed almost inside the fire, trying to heat myself as soon as possible. I waited for at least a minute, creating wards that would alert me if someone approached our camp.

In reality I was distracting myself from the fear I was feeling. The fear of Arya waking up, the fear of touching her naked body, the fear of sharing a bed with my only love, the fear of losing my self -restraint.

I looked at her beautiful face- she still was breathing soundly. I closed in on her and slipped under the blankets.

No reaction.

I came closer. Our shoulders bumped together.

She mumbled something in her sleep, felt my warmth and buried herself in my embrace. I knew that she was just drawn to me because of my body heat but I couldn't hold back my smile. She felt weightless in my arms, like glass. Despite my burning cheeks and embarrassment, I couldn't help but sigh. She was so right in my arms.

She leaned her head on my chest and I feared that the beating of my heart would wake her up, but no, she continued to sleep peacefully. She probably was used to listening to a man's heart going on a rampage. I swallowed, with the ethereal beauty and delicate figure she possessed that most likely would be true.

I excitedly wrapped my arms around her body, to feel her soft skin and the warmth that had started to spread inside of her. I closed my eyes leaving my other senses to explore her.

I could hear her heart and I almost cried.  
I could smell the scent of pinewood that emerged from her felt her breath warming my chest.

I could almost taste the sweetness of her being- a taste so rich that could only be compared to the wealth of her heart.

I caressed her back and she smiled in her sleep. She was not quivering anymore but I certainly was. She had me in the palm of her hand since I met her. I realized that even in her current weakened state, she was the predator and I was her prey.

I leaned a bit forward and kissed her hair, putting a little crown in my queen's head. That was the final acknowledgement of the dominance she held in my heart.

''I love you'' I whispered, falling asleep with the most beautiful woman to walk the earth in my arms.


	2. Bitter words

She drifted.

Arya was surprised she was still in the trance like state that the elves call sleep. Barely, she could remember getting wounded by a warrior of the savage tribe that populated the area, but nothing else. Only what seemed a second ago she had been fighting alongside Eragon for their lives and then

nothing. Darkness.

She didn't feel any pain- so someone must have healed her- maybe Eragon? She doubted he had the ability, but he might have tried. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

No , she noticed that something was off because of that weird feeling.

She tried to describe what she felt, trying to capture her emotions and keep them locked inside her.

That forgotten ghost of a memory that she so desperately searched for in her dreams on the lonely nights. A certain euphoria that for no reason at all, kept making her smile.

She was not feeling empty anymore, there was warmth and care and safety and she could sense that someone was protecting her. It was strange, she had felt like this before, but it was so long ago that felt like another life.

She tried to pinpoint the moment in her past that this feeling ruled her over. It was difficult and easy in the same time. She suddenly opened her eyes, when she realized what that feeling was and witnessed that she was laying on a man's bare chest.

She was shocked. Had she been captured? By whom? Surely not the savages

Her eyes followed the firm muscles of the chest, slowly traveling through the finely shaped body and neck, until they reached the man's sleeping face.

He was Eragon!

She felt both relief and despair. Relief because compared to her he was just a child, despair because his body was definitely that of a man's.

She felt the tips of her ears burn from the embarrassment, it was stupid to get frustrated over a child's embrace.

"Moments ago you felt sheltered in his arms," whispered a small nasty voice in the back of her mind.

''Stop it,'' Arya snapped. She'd had experience with this sort of niggling voice before.

"I wonder how long you were out "

She reasoned quickly. ''An hour probably, maybe two.'' An hour or two spent in his arms

''Or maybe that wasn't the first night you two spent together ?'' Suggestion dripped from its tone.

''Shut up.'' She tried, and failed, to block the voice out of her head.

''I wonder how he fed you '' The voice purred naughtily.

''SHUT UP!'' She yelped.

((())))

Arya's point of view

I can't do it.

I can't encourage his love.

I harbor no feelings for this human except from that of respect and companionship. I am a princess and his advances towards me are a disgraceful waste of his time. Time which would be better spent in training and preparations for slaying the mad king.

It saddens me that I have to hurt him, but it is for his own good as well. I close my eyes for a second.

A mere refusal doesn't seem to work on him. I have to refuse his love in a way that would torture him. I have to break his heart

I open my eyes and swallow the bitter taste of guilt that overflows in my throat. It takes me several minutes to make an angry enough expression.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" I shouted, no ounce of my feelings other than rage in my tone.

Eragon jumps, and rolls to his feet immediately with battle-honed reflexes. He grabs at his side, missing his sword.

I cover myself with a blanket and stand up, shooting daggers at him through my eyes.

He looks shocked, terrified even, however a small trembling smile appears in his face.

"Arya! You are alive!" he cries joyfully. His brown eyes shine with childlike excitement.

I grit my teeth and slap him. His shoulders drop, his smile disappears. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"Look " He begins, and I can hear the overwhelming guilt in his voice, "I know that you are angry, but I can explain! You were sick and I had to use my body to warm you. I am sorry for undressing you, but I panicked, Saphira was is missing and I was just trying to keep you alive!"

I feel even worse now. Barzul Eragon, why do you have to make this so difficult? I notice that his body is covered in scratches and small wounds. He was probably too busy caring for me to get them healed. And that is exactly why I have to go on.

"You had no right to do this! I trusted you Eragon! I really believed in you!" I screech.

He really is a child, he looks so vulnerable while he is being yelled at. He looks drained of energy. Ready to cry.

"I... I know, I knew that I betrayed you but even if you would come to hate me I I couldn't let you die." He whispers.

He tried to force a weak smile to his face. His voice became husky and I felt a dagger piercing my heart, but it was too late to stop myself.

"You..you aren't hating me right?" He raises his gaze, looking fearful, "I am so happy you are alive."

It was too painful. I had no need of the ancient language to believe in his feelings. He was just so innocent? Naive?

"No rider, but make another scene like this and that will change." I hiss with all the venom of a snake.

He nods silently, barely holding back his tears.

I grab my clothes, turn my back and walk away.

As I do so, I feel my own cheeks glitter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters only this story.

I would like to thank you all for your kind comments. Any kind of feedback is welcome, negative comments included.


End file.
